thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue (WIOW)
The Prologue is the introduction to What It Once Was It premiered on March 3, 2019. Plot I remember everything perfectly... I saw my mother holding her in her arms, her eyes were all sunk into tears and all she was able to mutter betwen her sobs was "Please open your eyes", she was broken...everyone was...me and my brothers too. I was able to take a last look at her, at my little sister. While my mother was telling her that what happened was not her fault, that everything would just be alright. She believed that my sister would just wake up any moment and I heard when she told her "you are taking your time, you know?"... Why is everything the same? A man in a white coat approached and said "I'm a doctor! Let me heal the child while the ambulance arrives!". But my mother did not wanted to let go of her. Once the doctor took my little sister, my mother could not do anything but look at her hands...they were covered in blood, my sister's blood. I could almost hear the ambulance in the distant, when my brother Emmanuel put his hand over my shoulder and made me snap back to reality, in the court room. He looked at me and said "It's okay Josita, he's gonna pay". I turned my head to look at my mother, who had an empty stare, like she lost the will to live. Then I hear the voice of the judge say "Let the accused enter". The man was in an orange prison jumpsuit, I looked at him and he noticed, staring back at me with those filthy, evil, killer eyes. He even had the guts to drop a smile on me, as if laughing knowing I could not do anything to bring my sister back. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the trial begin" said the judge. There was this woman on a black and white fancy suit, I do not know how to call her, but she is the one that defends the criminal...as if he deserved it. "Your honor... My client is being accused of a crime that lacks physical evidence that links him to the scene. He is under arrest only for being suspected of an armed homicide, but they have nothing to prove that he did it, or that he even was on the crime scene." Because my mother's hands were now clean, what she said made sense on the moment, but there was also something to counter her statement. "So many witnesses who saw him run close to the scene and without forgetting the girl named "Joselyn" saying she saw everything" said the lawyer we were assignated "It seems he was stealing and the victim ran behind him to stop him, but..." He could not be more right about that, my sister may have been just a kid, but she really had a sense of justice within. "...the accussed pulled a gun out and shot against the victim. After that he escaped until he was caught by the police as they discovered that, in fact, it was true that he had stolen." Finally, there was evidence that would put this bastard behind bars. "He had traces of gunpowder on his fingers, the stolen purse had him, then denied being the author of the murder when he was only being suspected of theft. CLEARLY HE IS THE MURDERER!". As he said this, a smile was drawing on my face, that dirty killer would finally be sent to jail. Until the woman took the word and said with a calm voice "No reason, no murder weapon, no evidence and your strong witness is the declaration of a kid. Not reliable" Then the judge added "There is a lot of truth in that. There is evidence that the defendant stole and was close to the scene, but without a murder weapon, without more witnesses or more evidence that just unfounded suspicions, I see no reason to condemn him for murder. However he will do community work for stealing." Remembering her face, struggling to hold onto life and blood pouring out of her mouth...I started to cry as the judge said the final words..."He will be released then. CASE CLOSED!. My mother, with tears on her eyes, but visible rage ,approached him and, trying to keep calm told him "You killed my precious child". The...monster, wearing a wicked smile replied to her "Oh, sorry. But don't worry, ma'am...I would be glad to make a daughter for you who doesn't die". Then she launched at him, "You will be burning in hell" said her as she slammed his head against a wall. I saw how my mother's face of sorrow and anger turned into an evil smile as she choked the killer. With his last breath I could hear him telling my mother "Then I'll see your daughter there". The man died. My mother was arrested. They sent her to jail the next morning. I do not know how many time will she be kept in jail, but for the meanwhile, my older brother, Arturo, will take care of me and Emmanuel. Little did i know that this would be the beginning of a new life, a life that would be completely different from what it once was. Deaths *Isabella Palestina *Unnamed thief Other Cast Co-Stars *Melissa McBride as Angelica Palestina *Anabelle Holloway as Isabella Palestina Uncredited *Norman Reedus as Unnamed thief *Tom Payne as Prosecutor *Laurie Holden as Attorney *Dave Fennoy as Judge (Voice Only) Trivia *First appearance of Joselyn Palestina *First appearance of Emmanuel Palestina *FIrst appearance of Arturo palestina *First appearance of Angelica Palestina *First (and last) appearance of Isabella Palestina *First (and last) appearance of the unnamed thief Category:What It Once Was Category:What It Once Was Chapters